An Easy Life
by Endance
Summary: What if in another life, they had an easy life? No fighting titans, no dying. ONE-SHOT MIKAERE


An Easy Life

ONE-SHOT EREMIKA

NOTE: Mikasa's parents are alive in this fanfiction, and she's Eren's neighbor and childhood friend.

"Hello Ms. Jaeger. Where's Eren? He said that we'll try out my new motorcycle and go to school together today." Mikasa asked.

"He's still sleeping. I tried to wake him up but he doesn't listen. Maybe you should wake him up." Carla replied.

"Okay." Mikasa smiled and went upstairs to Eren's bedroom.

"Eren, wake up. Come on, first day of high school. Let's go."

"I don't want to go." Eren said in his sleep.

"Eren, come on." Mikasa went closer and tried to wake him up "Let's go."

"Fine, go downstairs and let me brush my teeth, change my clothes and fix my hair a little bit." Eren got off his bed and went to the bathroom.

"I got him to wake up, Ms. Jaeger."

"Thank you, sweetie."

5 minutes later.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go Mikasa. Goodbye." Eren grabbed Mikasa's arm and ran out the door.

"They may not know it, but they will get married when they're older." Carla giggled.

"Hey Mikasa, do you remember when I saw you at the bad side of the town and saved you 6 years ago?" Eren asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to check if you still remember."

"I'll always remember that day." Mikasa smiled. "It was the day that I started liking you." She thought.

First, Eren and Mikasa had to stop at Armin's house to go together.

"Hey guys." Armin closed the door of his house and ran to Eren and Mikasa.

"Hey Armin." Eren replied.

"Hey guys, I won't ride on your new motorcycle. So, I'll just walk beside you, just don't be fast."

"Why do you want to walk?"

"Because… I'm afraid of motorcycles." He muttered.

"What?"

"Because… I'm afraid of motorcycles, okay?"

"I know, I heard you the first time." Eren giggled.

"I hope our class will be nice this year."

"I doubt that."

When they arrived to their school, they went to their class 2-4.

"Hello students, I am your homeroom teacher. My name is Levi Corporal Rivaille. Let's see who we have this year."

"Who are you?" Levi asked.

"My name is Armin Arlert. And I'm from the Shiganshina district."

"My name is Eren Jeager. And I'm from the Shiganshina district too."

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman. I'm from the same place as them."

"I'm Thomas Wagner from the Dalper district."

"I'm Jean Kristchen from Rose."

"My name is Marco Bott. I'm from Maria."

"I'm Connie Springer. I'm from Sina."

"I'm Reiner Braun. I'm from Maria."

"I'm Bertholdt Fubar. I'm from the same place he is."

"My name is Annie Leonhardt."

"Where are you from?" Levi asked.

"I don't like to say."

"I'm Sasha Blouse. I'm from Dauper." She said, holding a potato in her hand.

"Put that potato in your bag. It's not lunch time yet. You are giving me a bad first impression." Levi said, looking at Sasha with very scary eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" She shivered and put her potato in her bag.

"Now, it's still the first day. So, no lessons today. Just meet your new classmates and I'll just relax for 7 hours. If you have any questions I'll be in the teachers room." Levi said.

3 minutes later…

Jean had this little crush on one of his classmates, Mikasa. When Eren turned his back, Jean made his move.

"Hey, are you new? Cause I'd definitely remember a face like yours." Jean smirked while Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Hey, back off of Mikasa!" Eren stood between them.

"Calm down! Somebody's gotta flirt with her."

"You bastard!" Eren shouted

"Just shut up and face reality!" Jean replied.

While they were in the middle of having their first fight, Mikasa stopped them before anything could happen to Eren. She was always so worried about him.

"Stop this." She said and lowered Eren's fist before he hit Jean.

Jean was jealous of Eren because he liked Mikasa a little bit.

"Fuck you!" He grabbed Eren by his shirt.

"What the fuck! I backed off!"

"Who cares?! I'm so jealous!"

"What the hell are you even talking about?!"

"I heard a loud noise. Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Levi opened the class door.

Eren and Jean sat on their chairs and hoped that they wouldn't get detention on the first day.

After some silence, Mikasa finally spoke up "That was just the sound of Sasha farting." Mikasa raised her hand.

"WHAT?!" Sasha shouted.

"Why am I not surprised." Levi said.

"BUT I DIDN'T!"

"Learn some self-control." Levi closed the door.

The first day ended. It was a crazy first day Mikasa, Eren and Armin made a lot of friends. They befriended Sasha, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco, Connie. Only Armin befriended Jean. Both Eren and Mikasa didn't really like him, which was heartbreaking for Jean because he liked Mikasa.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll go to the store and buy some stuff. Meet you at Eren's house?" Armin said.

"Okay."

Eren and Mikasa got on the motorcycle. Jean was heartbroken again, because Mikasa sat in the front and Eren in the back. It doesn't really matter if Mikasa was in front Eren would hold on to her. If she was in the back she would hold on to Eren. Jean couldn't stand the thought that there would be 'touching' and their bodies will be close.

"WHY?! Why does Mikasa like Eren? There's nothing good about him!" Jean kept complaining to his new best friend, Marco.

"Calm down, Jean. You gotta find someone else, she's already taken." Marco tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"If only she wasn't dating that idiot."

"Hey kids. How was your first day of school?" Carla smiled.

"Eren got into a fight." Mikasa said.

"What?! Eren! Why did you do that on your first day of school?"

"Mikasa, why did you tell her?" Eren shouted.

"Don't worry Ms. Jeager. I stopped them and when the teacher came, he didn't know about the fight." She smiled.

"Thank you Mikasa." She smiled back. "Wait, where's Armin?" She asked.

"He went to the store and told us to go on ahead. He's coming over soon."

"Okay. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, mom. We'll be in my room." Eren grabbed Mikasa and ran up to his bedroom.

"Mikasa, I have a question…"

"Yes Eren?"

"If that Jean guy asked you out, would you say yes?" He asked.

"No way. I like someone else."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you." She smirked.

"Why not?"

"Okay, how about this, I will see if he likes me, then I'll tell you."

"Fine. But if you date him later, and he hurts you… Oh well, he's going to be in a world of pain and misery." Eren smiled while Mikasa just chuckled.

"Mikasa! Eren!" Armin came up to their bedroom running.

"Do you two like each other?"

"What?!" Both Mikasa and Eren said at the same time.

"When I was in the store, I saw Jean and he told me…"

~At the store (flashback)~

"_Oh hey Armin, what are you doing here?" Jean asked._

"_Oh you know, the usual. I'm hunting down elephants here." Armin chuckled._

"_Where are the two lovebirds?"_

"_What? Who are you talking about?" Armin was shocked, people were dating? And it's still the first day of school!_

"_You know, Mikasa and Eren." Jean said._

"_Oh they're not-" Armin stopped, he saw Jean smiling. Armin knew that Jean liked Mikasa. He knows everything. But… Eren likes Mikasa too. Eren didn't tell Armin that he liked Mikasa, but Armin knows everything._

"_They're not here, they're at Eren's house." Armin said._

"_Are they…" Jean paused for a moment and gulped. "…in his bedroom?" He whispered._

"_I don't know." The blonde said. "Well, I have to go."_

"So… do you like each other?"

"What? I don't like Mikasa!" Eren said, but then he saw Mikasa. He looked at her face and she felt kinda down. "I mean… I like her. But, not like a romantic way. I mean, yes in a romant- WHAT NO!" Eren scratched the back of his head.

"So, can you act like you're dating?" Armin asked.

"No! Maybe… Yes?" Eren said. He doesn't know what to say until he hears what Mikasa says. He doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of Mikasa.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay." Eren agreed.

"Okay, so we're all in this together, right?" Armin asked.

Both Eren and Mikasa nodded.

"Okay so here's a few stuff that couples do." Armin handed them a paper.

"Kiss on the cheeks, hug, hold hands, and the most important one is kiss on the lips." Armin said.

"Are we sure we can pull that off?" Eren asked.

"Don't worry." She kissed Eren on the cheek. "See? It's easy."

"Okay…" Eren's cheeks were turning red.

The second day, they were walking to school today. They had to hold hands so people would think that they were a couple.

"Okay, don't be nervous, Eren." Eren kept thinking, it's the first time him and Mikasa were holding hands as more than friends. At the school they weren't friends, they were boyfriend and girlfriend here. Mikasa finally took action so that people didn't think that they were only friends holding hands. She kissed him on the cheek and went to the girls' bathroom.

Eren tried to keep it casual and not make it a big deal that the girl of his dreams had just kissed him on the cheek. Luckily, he succeeded. No one thought that it was the first time they kissed.

Jean kept thinking, at the first day, Eren and Mikasa didn't do any of these things. They looked like they were only friends. But now, they're kissing. Why is that? Jean had to ask before class.

"I have a question. Yesterday, you were both acting like normal friends. Today, you're acting like a couple. Why is that?" Jean asked

"Because…" Eren tried to think of a good lie. "We didn't want to put all of the attention on us. We were all friends here in class and nothing more. If Mikasa and I kissed, everyone would stare at us."

"That's really a weird thing to say." Jean said.

"What are you trying to say Jean? Are you trying to say that we're lying about being together?" Mikasa asked.

"Not lying…" Jean tried his best to not make Mikasa mad at him. "I think you're just joking."

"Would a fake couple do this?" Mikasa asked and kissed Eren. Not on the cheeks, but on the lips.

"OKAY! Never mind." Jean walked away. "Did I just see Mikasa kissing someone? IT WAS TORTURE!" He thought.

"oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god … Did Mikasa just kiss me? Does she like me? Maybe she was acting… It's too complicated now, I'll talk to her about it when we go home." He thought.

~Eren's house~

"Hello kids. Armin, what's wrong with them? They're both blushing like crazy." Carla asked.

"Something happened at school. Come on guys, to Eren's bedroom." He pointed at the stairs and smiled.

"So, how was it?" Armin smiled.

"What- What are you talking about Armin?" Eren asked, still blushing.

"Come on, tell me. How was the kiss, Mikasa?"

"It was okay." She pulled her scarf to hide her cheeks.

"Eren, what did you think about it?" Armin was laughing inside.

"It was okay."

"Did you like it?" Armin asked.

"What?!" Eren was more than blushing now.

"Come on." Armin chuckled.

"No…" He looked at Mikasa, he felt like she was sad. Every time he says that she's not good or he doesn't like her she turns sad.

"I mean… yes, I mean no. I mean…" He paused for a moment. "Yes… I liked it."

Hearing those words come out of Eren's mouth made Mikasa's eyes widen. Did Eren really say that he liked the way she kissed him? She was still shocked that Eren and she finally had their first kiss, but saying that he liked it is kind of on another level.

"I just embarrassed myself in front of you when you told me that you like another guy, didn't I?" Eren asked.

"I'm gonna go and let you two have private time together." Armin smiled.

"You didn't embarrass yourself." She smiled.

"But you like another guy."

"Do you like me Eren?" She asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you like another guy, and now you're in a difficult situation." He said.

"Eren let me tell you who that guy is." She kept smiling at him.

"He told you that he liked you before me, right?" He frowned.

"Actually, it was at the same time."

"How was it at the-"

Eren was cut off by Mikasa with a kiss. He liked it. He had always liked Mikasa from the moment they met. He had liked her from the moment that he saved her from the bad side of the town.

"Thank you, Armin. Your plan worked." Carla said. She was looking at them from the side of the door.

"No problem Ms. Jeager. I've always wanted them to be together." The blonde said.

_**THE END**_


End file.
